


So I'll Blame It On The Cuervo

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Slight Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie is surprised by drunk!Kurt.</p><p>'The Rhodes Not Taken AU'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I'll Blame It On The Cuervo

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a new idea for Sweet Porcelain! \o/
> 
> I always thought there must be a couple days between April giving Kurt the chablis and Kurt's infamous “Oh Bambi” moment, and he was probably getting progressively tipsier during this time.
> 
> That obviously opens up all kinds of fun options.....

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 29- So I'll Blame It On The Cuervo 

 

Artie gazed concernedly at Kurt as his fellow gleek slowly stood up from his chair in the choir room, swaying almost imperceptibly. He rolled over towards Kurt as the rest of the club left, most of them trailing after April like a comet's tail. 

He came to a halt next to Kurt just in time for the slender teen to trip seemingly on thin air, falling backwards into Artie's lap with a muffled sound of protest. His arms reflexivly wrapped around Kurt, holding him steady while he regained his balance, making sure he didn't fall to the floor. 

Kurt turned in his lap, nuzzling at the underside of his chin, before beginning to nip up his jawline. Caught off guard, he could feel his body beginning to respond to the warm weight in his lap, and Kurt's ministrations. He closed his eyes as the sensations sent heat shooting through him.

His dick began to harden as Kurt ground down into him, hips rolling instinctively as his lips found Artie's; Artie was shocked by the smell of alcohol on Kurt's breath before their lips were pressing together. Kurt's tongue licked the seam of Artie's mouth before slipping into his mouth when his lips parted in surprise.

The taste of booze was strong in Kurt's mouth, and Artie broke the kiss after a moment; gently pushing Kurt away until he could look into slightly bloodshot eyes. Those eyes were shimmering with tears as Kurt stared at Artie, and Kurt started to pull away, lips trembling. Artie grabbed his hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“No Kurt, no. It's okay. I'm not like, disgusted or upset or anything, it's just, you're drunk. You might not mean this, and I don't wanna take advantage of you.”

Kurt leaned in as though to kiss him again, a soft whining noise slipping past his lips as Artie placed a finger against them.

“This isn't a no. If you still want this when you're sober then I'll be the luckiest son of a bitch in Lima; I just don't want to hurt you.”

Kurt stared down at him, a strange look filtering through his eyes before his features softened. He stood up slowly, one delicate porcelain hand tracing Artie's cheek before he hitched his bag up and left the choir room, hips swaying.

Artie sat for a long moment, trying to convince himself that they hadn't just potentially ruined their friendship forever, then wheeled himself out.

…..............................................................................

Two days after Kurt blew chunks all over Miss Pilsbury, and one day after the New Directions' triumphant Invitationals performance, Kurt cornered Artie in the choir room after glee practice, and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly.

“You're a good man, Artie Abrams, and I think I could be the luckiest bastard in Ohio if you'd have me.”

Artie whooped and pulled Kurt down into his lap, his laughter mingling with Kurt's as they kissed, long and deep.

Artie turned to wheel them both out of the choir room, and froze in surprise when Kurt whispered in his ear,

“My dad doesn't get off work til five, my house is empty.”

He met Kurt's devious smirk with a look of shock and desire, then wheeled them faster, five was gonna come too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Dashed this one out in less than an hour, a fluffy little chappy for the venerable Sweet Porcelain.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
